In recent years, medical professionals have used various types of biopsy systems to collect tissue from internal regions of the body. These biopsy systems are typically either enclosed in a sterile disposable sheath prior to use on any patient, or they are cleaned after use. The biopsy system or transceiver may be a mechanical or electro-mechanical device. Often a sheath is place over the biopsy system and then a needle/cannula guide is coupled to the biopsy system but on the outside of the sheath. In such configurations, the needle guide is not protected by the sheath.
When the sheath covered system with an externally mounted needle guide is inserted into a rectal or vaginal cavity or surgical incision, contaminants may enter and contaminate internal sections of the needle guide. It is well known to use a second sheath to cover the entire combination including the previously externally mounted needle guide.
While such double sheath procedures have been used extensively in the past, the doubling of these sheaths doubles the sheath cost and is more time consuming and, therefore, even more costly.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for protecting internal sections of needle guides mounted to sheath covered biopsy systems in an efficient manner, while simultaneously maintaining the sterile or aseptic state of the internal spaces in the needle guide when portions of the entire combination are inserted into a body cavity.